


North Star {Love is a Compass}

by fangirl0003



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Identity Reveal, Love Languages, ML Secret Santa, ML Secret Santa 2020, MLSS 2020, Miraculous Ladybug Love Square, Music because I'm a sucker for that, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28220643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl0003/pseuds/fangirl0003
Summary: It's Christmas time, and Adrien is doing a Secret Santa for the first time. Except, his totally-platonic-just-a-friend Marinette might actually not be considered just that anymore.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	North Star {Love is a Compass}

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lily-codie19](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lily-codie19).



> Merry Christmas, lily-codie19! I'm your Miraculous Ladybug Secret Santa! This fic is kind of a mash up of different ideas I've had floating around my head for a while, so I hope you like it. :)
> 
> (Also, there's a couple technical notes at the end, if anyone wants to see those.)

Adrien holds it out to her, and, despite himself, his hands shake a little.

He wants her to like it _so badly._

No… he _needs_ her to _love_ it.

_Come on, Adrien,_ a voice that sounds suspiciously like Plagg says in his head. _Be honest._

Adrien locks eyes with her, mentally amending his statement.

He needs her to love… _him_.

More than that:

_He needs her._

* * *

_That Morning_

“I’m your Secret Santa,” Marinette admitted, beaming at Adrien, a pretty pink flush dusting her cheeks. “I know that this isn’t exactly a gift wrapped in a bow, but I remembered what you said about liking quality time, and one thing kind of led to another…”

“I’m sorry, but… is that a whole _schedule_?” Adrien asked, his eyes widening.

Marinette chuckled, an awkward smile crossing her lips. “Guilty as charged.” She bent over the paper, her hair falling to hide her face from him. “I thought we’d start by going out on a literal sleigh ride,” she explained, tapping a finger on the paper, “then go ice skating. Afterwards, we’d come home and decorate my family’s tree with my parents while singing Christmas carols and drinking hot chocolate and…”

She keeps talking, rambling by this point, but Adrien hardly even registers the actual words. All he can do is stand there and listen to her voice as she keeps going. It’s melodious and beautiful, but the amount of thought she’s obviously put into this gift for him is what has him starstruck.

“Does that sound all right?” Marinette finally finishes, meeting eyes again with him hopefully.

Adrien’s stomach squeezes with a sudden jolt at the fondness in her gaze. She really cares what he thinks.

“Yeah,” he finally manages to stutter out. “That sounds fantastic, Marinette.”

_I think you’re fantastic._

* * *

_Thirty Minutes Ago_

“Your gift was _amazing_ ,” Adrien gushed to Marinette.

Marinette blushed. “You’re too kind, Adrien.

Adrien smiled fondly at his friend. If anyone here was too kind, it was Marinette. “Well, I _do_ have something to tell you.”

Marinette jerked her head up, distraught. “It was the hot chocolate, wasn’t it? I just _knew_ the whipped cream wasn’t whipped enough, and-!”

Adrien couldn’t help himself: he laughed. “The hot chocolate was perfect!” _Just like you._ “It’s just…” He rubbed the back of his neck, chuckling. “I’m actually _your_ Secret Santa.”

Marinette stared at him. “So… it _wasn’t_ the hot chocolate?” she tentatively checked.

Adrien burst out laughing. “No, Marinette. I just want to take you outside, if that’s okay.”

“Outside?”

“My gift is… kind of special,” Adrien explained, trying to keep it vague even as his heart rate picked up speed.

* * *

There’s a moment of silence, and Adrien is illogically nervous that she’s simply going to reject the gift without even opening it.

The gift is contained in a small box, which is wrapped in green wrapping paper and big red bow. Some of the edges are crooked, and there is a little too much tape, and Plagg had said the bow was the most offending thing to humanity ever created, but Adrien is still proud of it. He doesn’t have much practice wrapping up gifts for friends, after all.

But now that he’s actually presenting it to Marinette, he’s afraid she’s going to think it’s tacky, or weird, or – _what if she thinks it looks completely hideous-?!_

“It’s so sweet,” Marinette smiles softly. “I love it already, Adrien.”

He almost has a heart attack and dies right there on the Eiffel Tower.

* * *

_Two Weeks Ago_

“We’re going to be doing Secret Santas,” Ms. Bustier smiled broadly at the class.

A cheer went up from the class, and Adrien couldn’t help but be caught up in the excitement – even if he had no clue what a Secret Santa even _was._

“Hey, Nino,” he whispered to his friend as soon as he got a chance, “what are we doing?”

“We’re each going to draw a name from a hat,” Nino explained. “You are that person’s Secret Santa and have to get them a gift in secret.”

Adrien brightened. “That sounds like fun!”

Nino chuckled. “It is. Have you ever done it, dude?”

“Not… exactly,” Adrien admitted with an awkward chuckle. “But I’d definitely love to!”

There was a minute of commotion as they each wrote down their names on slips of paper and handed them over to Ms. Bustier, but eventually, the students were starting to take turns drawing names from the hat.

Adrien waited with the others for his turn. Around him, his fellow students belted out Christmas carols in a strange mix of broken English from popular English artists, and familiar French classics.

The excitement in the air was infectious, and by the time it was Adrien’s turn, he could practically feel every cell in his body buzzing with excitement. Ms. Bustier smiled at him as he came down the steps to her. He took a few seconds as he rooted around in the hat, finally drawing out a slip of paper.

As he read the name, a tingle went down his spine like lightning.

_Marinette Dupain-Cheng._

* * *

“So…” Marinette says as she accepts the gift, “you needed to take me all the way up the Eiffel Tower to give me this?”

Adrien chuckles nervously as he rubs the back of his neck. “I wanted to set the mood. Plus,” he hastily adds, “the view is great!” This is true. Below them, Paris is spread out in a blanket of snow and twinkling lights. “And I mean, it is kind of a special national landmark and all that stuff, so it seemed kind of a good place to go…”

Marinette laughs, mercifully putting an end to his rambling. “The Eiffel Tower _is_ a pretty great vantage point; I really love seeing Paris all lit up at Christmas time.”

_I really love seeing **you** light up when you laugh like that._

* * *

_One and a Half Weeks Ago_

Adrien twirled a pencil between his fingers. For once, he wasn’t paying as much attention to class as he should. Instead, his mind was far away. Or maybe not that far? Marinette was only sitting right behind him, after all.

_Marinette._

Ever since he had drawn her name from the hat, his classmate had completely consumed his thoughts. He wanted to get her the perfect gift… but he had no clue as to what that would be.

“Every human being is different,” Ms. Bustier explained from the front of the classroom. More and more often now, she was leaning against her desk, practically sitting on it, as she taught the students. Her stomach was getting really round from the baby. “However, there are some psychological patterns that we can follow from human to human. Does anyone want to share some that you know?”

Alya’s hand shot into the air instantly. “Myer Briggs personalities?”

“Perfect,” Ms. Bustier nodded. “Anyone else?” There was a pause. Marinette must’ve raised her hand from behind Adrien, because Ms. Bustier said, “Marinette?”

Simply at the sound of the name, Adrien tuned in a little more to the class.

“Love languages?” the girl suggested.

“A great example,” the teacher nodded.

“Love languages?” Adrien looked up, confusion tinging his tone. Was there a different way that people told each other that they liked one another?

“There are different ways that people like to express love for others, and ways they like to accept it,” Marinette explained. “There’s five: physical touch, quality time, words of affirmation, acts of service, and gifts.”

“People tend to gravitate most towards two of those, but we all like them to some extent,” Ms. Bustier agreed. “Does anyone know what their top two are?”

“Gifts,” Chloe instantly said. “I love getting stuff.”

Adrien noted she only mentioned one.

Alix coughed something that suspiciously sounded like, “No kidding.”

“I think my top two are acts of service and words of affirmation,” Marinette said thoughtfully, smoothly moving the conversation away from Chloe. “I love doing things for other people.”

“Could have sworn you’d like physical touch,” Alya laughed.

“I do,” Marinette shrugged. “I like all of them. Just… those two stand out to me. Besides,” she added, “I really only like one part of physical touch in particular.”

“What do you mean?” Alya asked, leaning against the desk.

“I really like hands,” Marinette explained.

“Hands,” Alya repeated.

“Hands,” Marinette nodded.

Adrien turned curiously back toward his friend. “Hands?”

“I just…” Marinette waved her own hands vaguely in the air, as if the words she was looking for would simply materialize. “I think hands are the highest expression of love. Lots of people think that a kiss is, but I don’t believe that is true. Hands are what we use to hold onto something we want and are what we use to do everything every day. They’re such an important part of us, and the fact that we would offer it to someone seems very poetic to me. Like you’re offering your everything to someone else. Hands really mean _you are mine_ and _I love you_ and _I’ll support you_.” She paused, then awkwardly finished, “You know?”

If Adrien was in a cartoon, his eyes would have been huge and shimmery. “Yes.”

“What about you, Agreste?” Alya asked, and there seemed to be a devious note in her voice. “What do you think your top two love languages are?”

Adrien had to shake himself to try and stop staring at Marinette. “Uh…”

What _did_ he even like?

Memories floated to his mind instantly in answer to his question.

_Coming to school and spending time with his friends._

_Racing around Paris as Cat Noir and saving people with Ladybug._

And then, more specific ones:

_The time Marinette had boldly proclaimed that he was their Sock Washington._

_When Uncanny Valley had shown him the recording of Ladybug saying that she couldn’t be Ladybug without him._

“I think,” Adrien said slowly, “that my top two are probably quality time and words of… whatever that last word was.”

“Affirmation,” Nino offered.

“Yeah,” Adrien nodded. “That.”

“Quality time?” Alya noted, circling back to the first one. “Like the New York trip?” She not-so-subtly elbowed Marinette in the side.

“Yeah,” Adrien brightened. “Or making our sock puppet show!” His eyes met Marinette’s, and he grinned at her. “Or getting to have run around with my friends and goof off together.”

Instantly, Marinette’s eyes brightened, and Adrien knew she knew he was talking about the time they’d gone running off from the Bourgeois wedding vow renewal with Kagami.

“I even enjoy just coming here to school, because I get to see all of you guys!” Adrien added.

“We’re all glad to see you, too, Adrien,” Ms. Bustier laughed.

The lesson moved on after that, but Adrien’s mind kept returning over and over to what Marinette had said.

_Hands._

* * *

“It’s a very special gift,” Adrien explains, a little nervously. “I… really hope you like it.”

Marinette smiles fondly at him. “Whatever it is, I know I’ll love it, simply because it came from you.”

“I still hope you like it,” Adrien mumbles, kicking at the floor.

Marinette laughs again. “I _will_ , Kitty!”

* * *

_Four Days Ago_

“My Lady, I need to reveal who I am to you.”

Ladybug stopped where she was on the roof, turning back to face him. “What?”

They had just finished defeating an akuma. The victim was already out of sight, hurrying away from the scene of the crime, and no other civilians were currently in the vicinity.

“I need to reveal who I am to you,” Cat Noir repeated.

“But… why?”

Cat Noir couldn’t keep a dopey grin from spreading across his face. “There’s a girl.”

“A girl?”

“Yeah. She’s amazing. We’re really close, I want to reveal my secret identity to her, so my mask won’t come between us, like a wall or something.” He chuckled awkwardly. “I know that sounds weird, but… I don’t want to keep any secrets from her.” He took a deep breath, then admitted, “The thing is, you and I have always promised that we’d reveal ourselves to one another first, so…”

“You were hoping you could show me your identity first so you could also show her,” Ladybug finished. Her voice was kind. “You’re sure about that, kitty? So many things could go wrong with that…”

“I’m sure,” Cat Noir assured her. “Believe me, I’ve thought this through a million times.”

“What if Hawkmoth finds out our identities?” Ladybug pointed out.

“Wouldn’t it be better for us to know who the other is, then?” Cat Noir countered. “We’d know that the other was in trouble if they went missing in civilian form, and we could ask after them. It’s not as if we could ask each other’s families where Cat Noir or Ladybug is if they go missing. Even _they_ don’t know who we are.”

Ladybug was quiet for a few moments. Then, she said quietly, “You’re absolutely certain that this girl won’t betray your trust?”

“Perfectly,” Cat Noir assured her.

"Then… I trust you.”

Cat Noir broke into a grin. “Plagg, claws in.”

There was a flash of green, and a moment, Adrien stood there.

Ladybug’s jaw dropped. “Wait… Adrien?"

He waved awkwardly. “Hey. Surprise?”

“You’re Cat Noir,” she blinked in surprise. “You’re Cat Noir… and… there’s… a girl…” Her voice trailed off.

“I hope you’re not disappointed,” Adrien said nervously, shifting from one foot to another.

Plagg floated over to Ladybug, waving a small paw in front of her face. “Hey, Earth to Ladybug. Nice to see you and all, but my kitten is waiting for a response.”

“Hi, Plagg,” Ladybug wiggled her fingers slightly in what seemed to pass for a wave, seeming to be worlds away. “It’s nice to see you again.” Her gaze locked on Adrien. Slowly, as if choosing each word carefully, she said, “No, I’m not disappointed that it’s you. I know what kind of person you are, Cat No… _Adrien_. You’re kind, and brave, and a good friend. It only makes sense that you’re Cat Noir.” She smiled, but it seemed a little forced. “You should probably transform before civilians start re-entering the area again.” Her earrings beeped, and she winced. “I’d better get going, too.”

“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien said, transforming back into Cat Noir. But as Ladybug threw her yoyo and zipped away, he could almost have sworn there were tears shimmering in her eyes.

* * *

Marinette carefully begins opening the bow, tugging on one end and letting it unravel, as if she is holding the most precious thing in the world.

She doesn’t know it, but Adrien currently feels like his life is riding on this gift. His future, his happiness, and… her.

_Especially_ her.

* * *

_Three Days Ago_

“Marinette!” Adrien called as he jogged up to the school.

As soon as he called, though, the girl seemed to disappear, somehow merging with the students around her and completely blending in.

Adrien came to a halt, blinking in surprise. What had just happened?

_Marinette probably just couldn’t hear me,_ he told himself, his steps heavier as he slowly approached the school. _After all, she couldn’t possibly be avoiding me._

_…right?_

* * *

_Two Days Ago_

“Marinette, _look out!_ ” Cat Noir yelled.

His classmate looked up. She was in an alley, for some reason. Ladybug had just disappeared, her kwami in need of food, leaving Cat Noir on his own… and his ring was beeping dangerously quickly right now.

The akuma, on the building above, slammed his weapon down on the roof. The edge broke with a sickening _crack_ , and, as if in slow motion, began to fall straight toward Marinette.

With no time to think, Cat Noir hit the button on his baton, sending it shooting out.

Marinette, frozen in place, opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

A second later, Cat Noir hit her at full speed, tackling her. He twisted midair, taking the full brunt of the impact as they hit the ground and slid over the asphalt. Just behind them, the piece of the roof hit the ground, shattering into a thousand dangerous shards that exploded through the air in the alley. As soon as he came to a stop, Cat Noir was on his feet again, bounding away with Marinette in his arms to the next alleyway he could find, letting the sharp pieces of roof hit his back so that none would hit Marinette.

He barely reached a new alleyway a few blocks down before his miraculous ran out of time.

Cat Noir skidded in just as there was a flash of green, and a moment later, Adrien Agreste was standing in the alley, holding Marinette Dupain-Cheng in his arms.

She stared at him in shock.

“Uh…” Adrien blinked. This was _not_ how he had planned his reveal to go. “Hi, Marinette.”

The girl worked her jaw for a few seconds, before she finally settled on burying her face against his shoulder and whispering, “You stupid cat. Why would you reveal yourself to me like that?”

“I didn’t mean for it to go like this,” he protested weakly, slowly setting her down. He could hear the akuma searching for him down the street, but right now, he couldn’t bring himself to care.

“You risked yourself to save me,” Marinette continued, not letting go of him despite her feet now being on the ground. “You put yourself in danger by doing that. What were you _thinking_?”

“I thought that I was about to watch you get crushed by that roof,” Adrien said, his voice cracking. “I thought you were going to _die_.”

Marinette’s grip on him tightened slightly, changing into feeling more like a hug.

Adrien gave a small sigh. “Look, Marinette… I don’t know what I did wrong, but you’ve been avoiding me since yesterday. I didn’t mean for the reveal to go like this, and…”

“Like this?” Marinette suddenly noted, jerking back from him. “You mean… you were going to reveal yourself to me?”

The sound of crashing and destruction being wrecked on Paris was getting closer, but Adrien hardly even noticed.

“Yeah,” he admitted. “I asked Ladybug if I could, and she gave me permission, but-”

“Wait,” Marinette interrupted, “ _I’m_ the girl? The one you like?”

“What?” Adrien stared at her.

Marinette stepped back from him, twisting her purse so that it was between them. She popped I open, and inside…

“Tikki?” Adrien’s jaw dropped.

The kwami swallowed a bite of cookie in a way that looked a little more like she had just choked. “Uh… hi, Adrien.”

Adrien jerked his head up. “Wait. You’re _Ladybug_?”

Marinette nodded mutely.

For a moment, all Adrien could do was stare.

Then, he yanked her to himself in a tight hug. “Don’t _ever_ detransform in an alley where the akuma might be able to pulverize you _again_.”

Marinette gripped him tightly back. “I won’t.” She let out a shaky laugh that was two octaves too high.

And Adrien knew that all was forgiven between them.

* * *

Marinette places the bow to the side, carefully pulling apart the wrapping paper and gently wiggling the lid off the box. She looks inside, and a small gasp escapes her.

* * *

_Six Days Ago: Morning_

“Father?” Adrien asked quietly, poking his head into his father’s office.

“What is it, Adrien?” Gabriel Agreste asked flatly, not even looking up from his work.

“My class is going to go caroling tonight,” Adrien explained. “I was hoping that I could go…?”

“Is there anything in your schedule at that time?”

“No,” Adrien said quickly, shaking his head. “I checked.”

“Ask Natalie to add it, then.”

Adrien brightened. “Thank you, Father!” He went to leave, then paused. It was a little dangerous, but perhaps he could push his luck a little farther? “Father?”

“What is it?” Gabriel snapped, glancing up with a sharp glare this time.

Adrien resisted the urge to shrink. “I was just wondering if you wanted to decorate our Christmas tree today?” He shuffled his feet. “It’s… Christmas time, so I was hoping we could spend some time together as a family…?”

“Of course not,” Gabriel said sharply. “I am far too busy for such unimportant things.”

_That_ stung.

Adrien had known that his father was _busy_ , but he hadn’t quite thought that he was considered _unimportant_ to his own _father_.

Adrien left the room without even saying anything.

“Don’t let him get to you, kid,” Plagg said easily as soon as they were in Adrien’s room. “Your dad is just a sourpuss. Besides, he’s letting you go to the dumb caroling thing, right?” He dove into the minifridge in Adrien’s room, which was kept stocked with cheese.

Adrien dropped onto his bed. “I don’t know, Plagg,” he said softly. “I just… Christmas is the time for family. For _love_.” He gripped onto his pillow tightly with one hand. “I didn’t think he hated me so much.”

Plagg phased just enough out of the fridge so that his head was poking out. “I wouldn’t say he _hates_ you. He just has a strong aversion to spending any quality time with anyone because he hates humanity in general.”

“Great,” Adrien muttered, “that includes me.” He ripped the pillow up from the bed and slammed it over his face.

It was dark.

But apparently, so was the whole world.

“Hey,” Plagg said quietly, his voice further muffled by the pillow blocking out noise, “you okay, kid?”

“No.”

“…would seeing your friends tonight make you feel better?”

Adrien didn’t even move a muscle. “Unless one of them turns out to actually be the sun in disguise and can drive away this darkness, then, no. Not really.”

“You didn’t think the world was dark five minutes ago.”

Adrien removed the pillow from his face. “Plagg. It always has been.”

“Then why choose to notice now? It’s Christmastime!”

“Because it _is_ Christmastime,” Adrien mumbled.

The rest of the day was spent on his bed. Plagg insisted on blasting the most obnoxiously cheerful Christmas carols for the rest of the day, which told Adrien his kwami was actually worried about him, seeing as Plagg hated those kinds of songs.

But all he could seem to do was remember.

Remember all the bad things that had always happened to him.

_The way his father hardly ever let him do anything or go anywhere._

_The way Adrien had had to fight just to be able to go to school._

_How his father had forced him to come home from New York and no one had fought to let him stay._

_The way his mother had just disappeared one day._

_All the times Ladybug had rejected him._

_How his father insisted he didn’t want him to leave the house, as it was so dangerous, then never even asked about his well-being after akuma attacks._

His father didn’t really care.

And he never really had.

* * *

_Six Days Ago: Evening_

The whole class was carolling together on a street corner, under the light of a streetlamp. Snow was falling softly around them, and to any outsider, it would have been picturesque.

Except Adrien was on the inside.

And he knew he wasn’t part of that picture of perfection.

The rest of his classmates were having a great time; Kim and Ivan bellowed the words, trying to outdo each other in volume. Alix revealed the surprising fact that she had a wide vocal range, hovering almost an octave above them in harmony. Nino kept the beat of the songs with a mix of stomping his feet and clapping. And beside Adrien, Marinette sang with the voice of an angel.

He had chosen his spot in hopes of getting struck with inspiration for her gift. However, he couldn’t bring himself to think about happiness, joy, or gifts right now.

He was numb.

He was _nothing_.

As the night wore on, Marinette began to glance at him. “Adrien?” she whispered in between one of the songs. “Are you all right?”

“Hm?” Adrien asked distractedly. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You seem kind of… _off_.”

“I’m fine.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes, a look he’d only seen her give Lila before. “You’re lying.”

“What?” Adrien blinked.

Ms. Bustier cued the start of the next song, and for a few minutes, they sang instead. As soon as it ended, though, Marinette turned to him, poking him in the chest and hissing, “Adrien Agreste, you are _not_ okay, and I can tell. What is wrong?”

For a moment, Adrien was thrown for a loop.

But then, a warm feeling grew in the pit of his stomach.

It was just like Marinette to do that.

“My father doesn’t consider spending time with me important,” he admitted quietly.

Marinette scoffed. “That’s ridiculous! Of _course_ it’s important!”

Adrien smiled lopsidedly at the girl, just as they began the next song. It was a more modern song, rather than the classics they had been singing so far, and a couple people passing by stopped to listen to the unfamiliar words. _“Moments, they’ve been everything.”_

As they sang, he couldn’t help but keep glancing at her.

_“And just like magic, can make the whole world sing.”_

No one else had noticed his distress. Nino hadn’t, or Natalie, or Ms. Bustier.

But Marinette had.

_“That look in your eyes, oh the joy it brings, when I hold you and you hold me.”_

Come to think of it, she always was the one who noticed these things about people around her.

That just was how she was.

_“I know we’re not, not what we used to be, but we carry so much history.”_

For the first time since that morning, Adrien relaxed slightly. The oppressive darkness seemed to lift a little bit.

_“Put up my sails, and I rode the wind that led me here to you, I’d do it all again.”_

Maybe there was darkness in the world, but there was also light. Light in others. From the joy they gave and created and left in their wake wherever they went. He just had to look for it instead of for the darkness, the way he always had.

_“I know it won’t always be the same. Feelings don’t change, they never fade away. When you’re far from home, it’s hard to know the way. But it’s right there inside.”_

Marinette was one of those people.

_“When you need direction, look to the stars. If you don’t know where you’re heading, follow your heart.”_

She wasn’t the sun, the way Adrien had said earlier to Plagg, but more like a star. There were some stars that were even bigger than the sun, after all: they shone during the day, even when he didn’t notice them, and decorated the night and managed to turn it into something beautiful.

_“When you’re lost I will guide you, I’m right there beside you, like a map of your memories.”_

_She_ was beautiful, actually. How had Adrien never noticed that?

_“And just like a compass that leads the way, we may take the long road, but I’ll never fade.”_

A different memory than all the ones that had been running through his head that day popped up in his mind: the day he had handed Marinette his umbrella, when they’d first met. He’d felt like their friendship had been sealed the moment their fingers had bumped.

_“When you’re lost I will guide you, oh, tell me you’ll try to remember on the darker days… love is a compass.”_

What would it be like to hold her whole hand?

_“I see you there when I’m in my dreams.”_

If Marinette was a star, then he was caught in her gravitational pull, because his hand was slowly drifting down to his side and beginning to inch closer to Marinette’s hand.

_“And just like a child full of possibilities. I can’t help but smile at the wonders of the world, ‘cause I know I’ve been there before.”_

Adrien’s eyes were locked on Ms. Bustier, who was sitting on a bench and conducting them. But his attention was actually completely on his hand, which was only a hair-breath away from Marinette’s.

_“I know it won’t always be the same. Feelings don’t change, they never fade away. When you’re far from home, it’s hard to know the way. But it’s right there inside.”_

Adrien only hesitated for one more moment.

_“When you need direction, try close your eyes.”_

With a sudden, decisive motion, Adrien closed the distance between them and slipped his hand into Marinette’s.

_“If you don’t know where you’re heading, just hold on tight. When you’re lost I will guide you, ‘cause I’m right here beside you in every memory.”_

For a moment, Marinette froze up, and he was scared she was going to let his hand drop like a hot potato. He hadn’t even thought about what he would do if she didn’t _want_ to hold his hand.

_“And just like a compass that leads the way, we may take the long road, but I’ll never fade.”_

But then, her hand moved slightly, adjusting their position, allowing his own hand to slide more smoothly into hers, their fingers interlocking.

_“When you’re lost I will guide you, oh tell me you’ll try to remember on the darker days…”_

Marinette had been absolutely right about hands. Right now, just holding her hand, he felt like he was somehow floating, leaving the earth behind. Because it was _Marinette_ and she was _amazing_ , and-

_Oh crap. I’m in love with Marinette._

_I’m so freaking **screwed**._

_“Love is a compass.”_

And, out of the blue, he was bludgeoned with an idea for her gift.

* * *

Marinette pulls the ornament out of the box. It’s round, and Adrien is rather proud of it. He’d made it himself, especially since Marinette had said one of her top love languages was acts of service.

He’d painted their names in swooping letters, curling their way around the ornament. At the end of his name and the beginning of hers, the lines curl together and entwine, like hands holding. The background of the ornament is a compass, and the North symbol is right above Marinette’s name. His own North Star.

Marinette carefully opens the ornament. It has hinges, and once Adrien had hollowed it out, there was just enough room inside for the most essential part of the gift.

First, though, Marinette takes out the note that rests on top. As her eyes skim over it, Adrien recites it in his head. It took him forever to come up with the right thing to say, so he has it memorized.

_You said that hands are the highest expression of love. Here’s something for your hand. And, if you would give me the honour, I’d like to hold your hand forever._

Adrien gently slips the ornament from Marinette’s hand, setting it inside the box and withdrawing the final item from inside the hollow space of the ornament.

His palm up, Adrien touches Marinette’s hand, guiding with a feather-light touch as he slips the ring on her finger.

“Marinette,” he says softly, meeting her eyes, “you were right about hands. The moment I held yours when we were caroling…” His chest tightens, and for a moment, he can’t speak. He clears his throat, then continues. “Marinette… you’re my star and my compass, especially on my darker days.” Adrien pauses to take a deep breath before blurting out the question he’s been both dying to ask her and also dreading:

“Willyoubemygirlfriend?”

“Your- wait. You want _me_ to be your… girlfriend?” Marinette blinks.

“Yes?” Adrien blinks. She didn’t say _no_ right off the bat and laugh in his face, so that’s good. Not that Marinette would ever do that; she’s too kind.

“ _Me_?” she double-checks.

One side of Adrien’s mouth lifts in a lopsided smile. “Yeah, you.”

Happiness explodes like a supernova in Marinette’s eyes. _“Yes!”_ she shrieks, throwing her arms around his neck.

Relief and pure joy mingle in Adrien as he lifts Marinette off the ground, spinning her in a circle and making her shriek with giddy laughter. When he sets her down, he smiles so wide, it hurts his cheeks. “Thank you.”

“For what?” she asks, still giggling slightly.

“For just being you,” he smiles back.

And when he slips his hand in hers, it really does feel like he’s finally found his way home.

**Author's Note:**

> -I'm completely ignoring how the school year should fall. The show seems to do that in general, but I really don't actually know what month they went to New York in? And yes, I know there's already been a Christmas episode. But we're all just going to pretend together that this makes sense somehow.
> 
> -I'm also ignoring the whole Kagami-and-Adrien-are-dating thing. I slowly put this fic together over a couple weeks, and didn't have the time to deal with that subplot - not to mention I'm not even completely sure if they're canonically dating. I think it would be interesting to explore it more in a future fic, but in this one, I guess it doesn't really exist.
> 
> -I tried to switch tenses between the present-time (ha; puns) and the flashbacks, but I feel like I messed up the past tense slightly. In my current WIP, I've been writing 1st person present tense, so I'm a little rusty at the 3rd person past tense. Sorry about that. :P
> 
> -The song I used in this is Love is a Compass. I have a couple things to mention about it:  
> 1) I know that it's done in English, but please just conveniently ignore that fact with me.  
> 2) For legal-disclaimer-purposes and stuff, that song is Disney's! I don't own it. They did it this year in support of Make-A-Wish. If you want to see that video, here's a link: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tl57Gy5X_Kg  
> 3) The song in that video is slightly different from the song in my fic. I didn't realize it, but the lyrics are slightly changed in that - most likely for pacing purposes with the actual story in the video. The version I used is the one I had downloaded in my Apple Music library, so if you want to hear the version that I used, that's here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U7Zq9vDnHdM
> 
> -I couldn't decide at the end of the message he wrote inside her ornament whether I should end it with 'forever' or not?? Because that sounded a lot like a proposal. I ended up leaving it, but tell me what you thought of it. XD
> 
> -First off: Adrien is not depressed. There is a lot of sucky stuff that happens in his life, and our sunshine child usually chooses to just see the good in everything. I wanted to touch on the fact that he actually lives in a really horrible situation. Relationships are NOT a way to 'fix' a person. That would be a horrible idea, actually. One person would be carrying the relationship the whole time, and it would fall apart. Not to mention, it would 1) be completely toxic for the person who was trying to 'fix' the other person and 2) the other person wouldn't really be 'fixed'. (Note my use of air quotes, please.) All that aside, in this fic, Adrien just chooses to see the darkness for a bit instead of the light. When you surround yourself with positive people, it's easier to think positively yourself. Marinette is a very positive person, for the most part, with her and Adrien looking on the bright side a lot of the time. I think the fandom has agreed by now that Adrien is sunshine, so I made Marinette a star instead. With them together, she could help him get through the sucky stuff and make his life a little brighter. I think he really needs her, because he's so deprived of love and family, and she really gives her everything into everything she does and loves. She wouldn't be 'fixing' him; just helping. (I hope that all made sense lol)


End file.
